Qui pourrait jamais apprendre à aimer une Bête aux saveurs de pomme ?
by McCartneyQc
Summary: S'il n'avait jamais croisé Belle, si Cendrillon n'avait jamais réussi à le capturer. Si elle n'avait jamais voulu être plus puissante que lui, si elle s'était laissée aller à son attirance. L'union des deux plus puissants et méchants de la forêt enchantée aurait-elle eut lieu ?
1. Chapter 1

_Plusieurs m'ont demander du GoldenQueen, j'ai trois fic active ou Gold et Regina sont liés : père/fille, meilleurs amis , frère/soeur et voilà le couple ! C'est, ici, pas juste une vision différente de la série, mais j'aime bien l'aspect psychologique de l'amour... Je lui ai enlevé Belle, et j'ai donner le courage à Regina d'aller explorer son attirance pour son mentor. Mais ils sont ce qu'ils sont ! Toujours en compétition, et la grande trahison de Rumple est la même ici : Il veut briser la malédiction. Mais en les mettant en couple, comment cette trahison sera perçu par Regina... Je n'ai pas la prétention de refaire les 6 saisons en version GoldenQueen, je veux me fixé sur : LEURS AMOUR PEUT-IL SURVIVRE À AUTANT DE DIFFÉRENCE, DE FRUSTRATION ET DE DOUTE._

 _Alors cette histoire sera axé sur le GoldenQueen, et leurs évolutions... avec bien sur l'arrivé d'Emma Swan et la dissolution de la malédiction._

 _Merci énormément à_ **Sanrever,** _qui en plus d'être une super béta, elle m'a donner des conseils ET à fait la couverture de cette histoire ( qui l'a inspirée m'a-t-elle dit )_

 _Alors voilà le Prologue_

* * *

Le début de la fin

 _Storybrooke 2011 6h45_

Regina Mills se réveilla en sentant les lèvres chaudes et humides de son mari sur son cou. Elle garda les yeux fermés mais inclina sa tête sur l'oreiller permettant aux lèvres et à la langue d'avoir plus d'accès. Elle le sentit bouger et se positionner au-dessus d'elle pour venir lui embrasser les lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche en gémissant permettant à la langue de son mari de venir goûter la sienne. Quand il approfondit le baiser, elle sentit ses cheveux venir lui caresser le visage, avant qu'elle ne lui prenne le visage pour le détailler. Elle avait dû s'habituer à son visage humain, des yeux bruns, des cheveux mi-longs et lisses, une jambe atrophiée et une voix normale avec un accent trop sexy. Il lui avait dit que c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait avant la malédiction de la dague. Il était beau, Regina ne pouvait le nier, mais elle avait été surprise de découvrir un côté affectueux qu'il n'avait pas dans leur ancienne vie. Si dans la forêt enchantée elle était tombée amoureuse de son être entier, ici elle ne se lassait jamais de regarder son visage. Tout avait été différent sans magie, le sexe entre eux avait été une redécouverte, si elle, n'avait pas changé physiquement, Regina était retombée amoureuse de la nouvelle version de son époux.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Comme chaque matin, je m'émerveille…

\- Ummm.

Il lui sourit avant de se pencher de nouveau vers son cou. Regina gémit se sentant fondre sous ses lèvres chaudes. Gold grogna avant de glisser une main sous le pyjama de sa femme, la caressant de sa paume, il s'installait entre ses jambes quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit en grand.

\- Tu avais promis, fit une voix.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon d'entrer, répliqua Regina.

Ignorant dans quelle position ils se trouvaient, l'intrus ignora Regina pour se rendre du côté de Gold. Regina donna un coup de basin à son époux pour qu'il se retire d'entre ses cuisses, même s'ils étaient habillés et qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de faire l'amour, Regina se sentait mal à l'aise qu'ils soient ainsi surpris dans un moment d'intimité. Gold lui n'en faisait aucun cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne devant lui, avant de lui demander en souriant :

\- J'ai fait ça moi ?

\- Papa…

\- Ok ok Henry, laisse moi me lever…

Henry Mills-Gold ne jeta même pas un regard à sa mère et sortit de la chambre en sautillant. Gold s'assit dans le lit, se retourna en souriant vers Regina, qui le regardait un sourcil levé. Il vient lui embrasser l'épaule avant de venir caresser son cou de son nez. Il savait qu'elle adorait particulièrement les caresses sur le cou. Du bout de sa langue il traça le chemin jusqu'à la bouche de sa femme, qui les yeux fermer essaya de résister.

\- Tu lui as promis quoi, Rumple ?

\- Des crêpes…

Regina le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Il se leva, prit sa canne, et alla rejoindre son fils dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas changé, il manipulait, il mentait, il trichait, même avec Regina. Henry cacha rapidement le gros livre brun qu'il tenait dans ses mains, mais à la vue de son père il poussa un soupir et remit le livre sur la table. Gold jeta un coup d'œil vers l'étage où il savait sa femme encore dans le lit.

\- Tu l'as vraiment retrouvé ?

\- Si je te le dis champion… répliqua Gold en venant embrasser la tête de son fils adoptif.

\- Maman n'est pas au courant ?

Il ne se voyait pas dire à sa femme, que ce qu'il avait promis à Henry c'était : Emma Swan, sa mère biologique, celle qui allait briser cette maudite malédiction. Il se contenta alors de secouer sa tête devant la question d'Henry. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, c'était bientôt le début de la fin. Il prépara les crêpes, quand il entendit Regina descendre les escaliers, il claqua des doigts en direction de son fils, l'avertissant que la méchante Reine arrivait. Henry cacha rapidement son livre de contes, juste avant que Regina n'arrive dans la cuisine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, qui lui sourit pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle alla se coller dans le dos de Gold qui était en train de faire cuire les crêpes, elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- As-tu parlé à Henry ?

\- Non pourquoi, lui répondit-il à voix base.

\- Il vient de me sourire…

Il colla sa tête contre le front de Regina, en souriant pour lui-même. À ce moment là on sonna à la porte d'entrée et Henry sauta sur ses deux pieds, excité comme une puce.

\- Papa…

Gold se retourna tandis que Regina alla ouvrir la porte, prête à engueuler la personne qui venait les déranger aussi tôt un dimanche matin. Une jeune femme blonde se tenait devant elle, le visage rougissant, s'excusant presque d'être venue.

\- J'ai eu un message me disant que votre fils était malade… et qu'il aurait…

\- Pardon, mon fils n'est pas malade, vous êtes qui ?

\- Je m'appelle Emma Swan, je suis la mère biologique de votre fils Henry Mills-Gold, votre mari est entré en contact avec moi le mois passé pour…

Regina sentit son monde s'effondrer sous ses pieds, la tête lui tournait quand elle cru comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son regard froid toujours dans les yeux verts d'Emma, elle prit une grande respiration.

\- Samuel Gold, vient ici immédiatement.

* * *

 **Ou c'est court, savez-vous que j'ai écris trois fois ce PROLOGUE ! Je déteste les prologues, car c'est trop court, mais ici, un prologue était de mise.**

 **Alors, si jamais cette histoire vous intéresse dite le moi, car c'est vraiment qu'une expérience, une demande par plusieurs de faire du GoldenQueen.**

 **Si vous voulez que je continu, le chapitre 1 sera poster en fin de semaine, en même temps que mes autres fics... et ça sera, elle aussi, au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Alors on continu ensemble ce GoldenQueen ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ouf... Savez vous que ma béta_ **Sanrever** _est une tortionnaire et que je l'adore... Si le Prologue à été réécris genre 3 fois, ici ce chapitre à été modifié tellement de fois, qu"il ne ressemble plus du tout à ce qu'il était à l'origine... Remerciez là, car moi je suis au ange avec cette béta... Elle me fait travailler pour pondre une super fic..._

 _Vous avez surement remarqué que mes personnage préférée son Rumple et Regina, ils sont partout dans mes fics... Si la mise du GoldenQueen dans la série à autant choqué que vous, moi j'aurais préférée Regina et non Evil Queen... Mais bon. Mon couple préférée dans la série est le Rumbelle ( ça aussi vous avez remarquez j'imagine ) mais le GoldenQueen vient second..._

 _C'est ma première fic à vie avec flasback... les flasback son important pour l'histoire de mon GoldenQueen, car comme dit dans le prologue, je ne réécris pas la série, je me concentre sur la relation amoureuse entre deux méchants... Et voir l'évolution de leur relation... l'amour peut-il être plus fort que tout..._

 _Ce n'est PAS du SwanQueen, Emma ne viendra pas arraché Regina à Gold... Belle ne sera pas à Storybrooke..._

 _MSu ce bon chapitre_

* * *

Tout à un commencement

 _Storybrooke, 6 mois plus tôt_

Regina entre en trombe dans la chambre de son fils, qui venait de se réveiller en hurlant. Elle s'assoit sur le bord de son lit et Henri vient se blottir dans ses bras. Il faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars la nuit, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle berçait son fils, quand dans le cadrage de la porte, Gold apparu, le visage endormit se soutenant avec sa canne.

\- Un mauvais rêve fils?

Henry leva les yeux vers son père et lui tendit les bras, il s'approcha du lit avant de venir à son tour s'asseoir.

\- C'est toujours le même rêve... Toi, papa, tu commets un meurtre avec une dague et maman...détruit tout un village...

\- Henry, ce n'est que dans ton rêve, rien n'est réel, le consola Regina.

\- Tu sais, il a des gens qui disent que les rêves sont le souvenir d'une autre vie, répliqua Gold avec un sourire.

Regina leva les yeux vers lui, le regard mauvais avant de lui faire un avertissement silencieux avec ses lèvres. Gold lui répondit d'un clin d'œil avant de prendre Henry dans ses bras, lui soufflant dans l'oreille que de toute façon personne n'oserait attaquer des gens capables de faire ce qu'il rêvait. Henry sourit à son père qui comme réponse lui fit une grimace. Henry éclata de rire tandis que son père le chatouillait.

\- Tu vas l'exciter et il ne sera plus capable de se rendormir...

\- Henry, dit à maman d'aller au dodo, on a besoin de parler entre hommes.

Henry aimait les moments fiston et papa, alors les yeux brillants il supplia sa mère de quitter sa chambre, Cette dernière poussa un long soupir avant de se lever, le regard planté sur son mari.

\- Ne le garde pas trop longtemps réveillé, Samuel...

\- Non non t'inquiète.

Une fois Regina sortit, Gold plongea un regard investigateur sur Henry. Lorsqu'il avait choisit de l'adopter, il savait parfaitement de qui Henry était le fils. Il avait été un investissement, à aucun moment il n'avait voulu s'attacher au garçon, mais il n'avait pas pu lutter **.** Henry était devenu son fils, comme s'il s'agissait de son fils biologique. Il avait une place dans son cœur, au même titre que Baelfire. Toute cette malédiction qu'il avait créée c'était pour retrouver son fils aîné et ça devait passer par ce petit garçon de 9 ans. Les rêves avaient commencé, c'était alors le moment de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'était cette ville. Samuel Gold jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre, pour être certain que la mère poule qu'était Regina ne soit pas à l'écoute.

Il se leva donc du lit et alla ouvrir l'armoire d'Henry et dans un compartiment secret il sortit un grand livre brun où il était écrit sur la couverture en lettre dorées : Once Upon A Time. Henry s'assit d'un coup dans son lit en voyant ce grand livre dans les mains de son père, curieux de nature il tendit une main.

\- Ce livre est notre secret... Ta mère ne doit jamais le voir.

Henry hocha la tête, trop heureux d'avoir un secret à partager avec son papa. Le petit ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta rapidement, tombant vers le milieu du livre, il remarqua que plusieurs pages avaient été arrachées. Quand il leva les yeux vers son père ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il tomba sur une image qui représentait la Méchante Reine et Henry fronça les sourcils, le dessin ressemblait étrangement à sa mère. Gold eut un sourire devant le regard peu à peu horrifié d'Henry, il commençait à s'ouvrir à la magie, à l'incroyable. Il allait bientôt faire le lien entre sa professeur et Blanche-Neige, entre Ruby et le petit chaperon rouge mais bien entendu il ne trouverait aucune trace de son père… Gold s'en était assuré **.** Henry ne devait pas faire le lien pour le moment, il avait besoin d'être guidé, et qui mieux que son père pouvait être là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Il pourrait ainsi l'amener sur le bon chemin pour briser la malédiction et enfin avoir une chance de retrouver Baelfire.

De toute façon comment expliquer à un enfant de 9 ans qu'il était Rumplestiltskin le plus dangereux méchant, craint de tout les Royaume réunis. Il avait besoin que son fils lui fasse confiance, même si pour ça il devait lui faire détester sa mère. Malgré tout **,** Gold aimait pourtant sincèrement Regina et il savait que c'était tout à fait réciproque. Mais comment expliquer à son épouse que son unique but avait été de retrouver son fils, comment lui dire que durant tout ce temps il lui avait menti, comment pourrait-elle encore avoir confiance en lui. Il savait pourtant que ce jour allait arriver où ils deviendraient rivaux. Néanmoins, il espérait que leur amour serait assez fort pour passer au-dessus de tout ça.

Henry tournait toujours les pages, les mains tremblantes au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait ce monde, se posant beaucoup de questions.

\- Tout... tout ça est réel n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu en penses quoi? Demanda Gold.

Les yeux bruns d'Henry pénétrèrent profondément dans le regard aussi brun de son père. Il avait toujours su qu'il avait été adopté, ce n'était pas quelques chose que ses parents lui avaient caché. Henry avait toujours trouvé sa mère sévère et exigeante, son père était plus permissif et présent. Aujourd'hui et en regardant ce livre il comprenait. Sa mère était la méchante Reine de Blanche-Neige.

Gold reprit le livre et le remit à sa place, il fit promettre à son fils de dormir, que le secret devait rester pour l'instant entre eux. Il se pencha et embrassa Henry sur le front et quitta la chambre, sachant parfaitement qu'il venait de bouleverser à jamais la vie de son fils. Un léger sentiment de culpabilité lui serra la poitrine, mais c'était un mal nécessaire, ça faisait presque 28 ans, il était le temps de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu de longues années plus tôt.

Quand Samuel regagna sa chambre **,** Regina l'attendait en faisant semblant de lire. Il vint s'asseoir dans le lit, déposa sa canne contre le mur, alors que sa femme vint coller son corps contre son dos.

\- Il m'inquiète, Rumple, il a de plus en plus de cauchemars de notre ancienne vie, comment est-ce possible?

Regina l'appelait toujours par son vrai prénom quand ils étaient seuls, elle était de toute façon la seule qui savait qui il était et à avoir le droit de l'appeler par son surnom. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et prit le temps de lui caresser le visage. Jamais il n'aurait cru tomber amoureux de la fille de Cora, mais Regina avait su entrer en lui plus profondément que n'importe quelle autre femme. Elle était peut-être impulsive, colérique et très rancunière, mais Regina avait eut la patience de lui montrer qu'elle le voulait autant que le pouvoir et sa vengeance. Maintenant elle faisait partie de lui, elle possédait son cœur en entier, même s'il savait qu'il la manipulait dans son dos, que depuis 28 ans il lui mentait. Il voyait bien le regard inquiet de sa femme, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire la vérité, alors Gold fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux, il détourna son attention et il l'embrassa. Comme à chaque fois, Regina fondit entre ses bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche permettant à sa langue de venir commencer un combat ou aucun gagnant ne serait proclamé. Regina poussa un long soupir quand Gold passa une main entre ses cuisses, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, l'entraînant avec elle, avant de l'entourer de ses cuisses, savourant son corps contre lui. Quand il lui retira son bas de pyjama, elle se surprit à penser que jamais elle ne pourrait totalement lui faire confiance, mais qu'elle l'avait totalement dans la peau.

 _Storybrooke 2011_

\- Samuel Gold, vient ici immédiatement.

Gold jeta un coup d'œil à Henry, qui était venu près de lui, excité d'enfin entendre la voix de sa mère biologique. Il fit un sourire à son fils, et quitta la cuisine en s'aidant de sa canne.

\- Elle va te disputer...

\- Je suis habitué fiston... Va dans ta chambre

\- Mais papa...

\- Elle est en ville, la promesse est tenue, ne proteste pas et monte dans ta chambre.

Henry était en colère, il se retourna pour monter rapidement les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Henry !

La voix de son père le fit s'arrêter, mais il ne se retourna pas, Henry ne voulait pas montrer à son père sa tristesse. Gold lui dit de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il avait une belle vue sur la porte d'entrée, comme ça il pourrait ainsi apercevoir sa mère biologique, Emma Swan. Henry descendit les quelques marches en courant pour venir prendre son père dans ses bras avant de remonter aussi vite, mais encore une fois son père l'arrêta.

\- Tu es conscient que je vais t'accuser ? Que je vais nier d'avoir pris contact avec Miss Swan...

\- Oui papa...

\- Parfait, aller monte.

Quand il arriva auprès de sa femme, il découvrit enfin la jeune femme blonde, qu'il avait attendu si longtemps et son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine. La malédiction était sur le point d'être rompue, il devait faire confiance à Henry afin d'amener cette Miss Swan à croire en la magie et le tour serait joué. Il se composa un visage neutre et regarda Regina avec un regard interrogatif.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je te présente Emma Swan, la mère biologique d'Henry.

Regina regarda la réaction de son mari et son air totalement choqué en apprenant qui était la jeune blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

\- Elle dit qu'elle a reçu un appel de mon mari, et aux dernières nouvelles tu étais le seul.

\- P..pardon?

\- Samuel...

\- Je n'ai jamais appelé la mère biologique d'Henry... Il...il m'en a parlé qu'il aimerait bien la rencontrer, mais jamais je n'ai fait de démarches en ce sens.

Emma Swan se sentit mal à l'aise devant ces deux personnes. Un sentiment malsain se dégageait de ce couple marié, ils étaient trop bien habillés, trop polis, trop froids pour être vrais. La mère était d'une grande beauté, mi trentaine ou fin trentaine, un air hautin, le regard froid sans chaleur. Le père était de la même grandeur, frêle et se supportant avec une canne, mais une aura de puissance se dégageait de son air faussement innocent. Il devait avoir dans les 50 ans, il avait un visage agréable, mais lui aussi sans chaleur, avec un sourire hypocrite. Emma fut tout de suite sur ses gardes, si son fils biologique n'était pas malade, une personne avait essayé de la mettre en garde, que le petit n'était peut-être pas en sécurité avec ses parents adoptifs.

Depuis deux ans, elle essayait de retrouver la trace de son enfant, alors lorsque quelques jours plus tôt elle avait reçu cet appel, elle avait saisit cette occasion de connaître son fils, elle avait sauté dans sa voiture et avait pris la direction du Maine.

Emma plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns de Samuel Gold, le sourire qu'il lui fit lui broya les entrailles, durant une fraction de seconde elle crut voir dans son expression de la cruauté. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Regina la regarda avec un sourire dénué de franchise.

\- Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez déplacé, mais notre fils se porte bien...

Elle prit le bras de son époux avant d'entrer dans la maison et de lui refermer la porte au nez. Emma se sentit alors observée et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du haut, ou un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années lui fit un signe de la main. Son cœur manqua un battement devant le visage de son fils. Elle porta une main devant sa bouche, l'enfant ressemblait à son père biologique, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une version de Neal Cassidy plus jeune devant ses yeux. Quand le jeune visage disparu, elle retourna dans sa voiture, tremblante, se demandant pourquoi Samuel Gold lui avait semblé si familier.

Dans la maison des Mills-Gold, Regina frappa la poitrine de son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda-t-elle, la voix base et les dents serrées.

\- Rien.

\- Rumple... Tu... tu n'as pas fais ça, dis moi que je me trompe, que je suis paranoïaque ?

Il poussa un soupir de frustration et essaya de prendre sa femme dans ses bras, mais d'un geste brusque elle le repoussa.

\- Pourquoi as-tu choisi Henry?

\- De quoi tu parles...

\- Quand nous avons adopté, tu es arrivé un jour avec Henry, tu savais qui il était ? Tu voulais que tout ça arrive ? Tout ce que j'ai fait durant ces 28 dernières années ne sert à rien, car mon cher mari a décidé de me poignarder dans le dos !

\- Tu exagères Regina...

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains, lui planta les ongles dans la mâchoire. Le regard de Gold s'assombrit, en serrant les dents. Elle approcha son visage de celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, ancrant son regard au sien. Regina savait qu'il était un maître dans l'art du mensonge, qu'il était le spécialiste de la manipulation.

\- Dis-moi que notre mariage n'est pas une de tes machinations pour réussir je ne sais quel plan.

Les yeux bruns de Gold s'agrandirent, surpris, blessés. Elle mettait en doute son amour, ce qui le blessa profondément. Une force en lui, l'empêcha de la rassurer, il se défit de sa poigne et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Les yeux de Regina se remplirent de larmes, se retenant pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Pouvait-elle s'être trompée à ce point là sur cet homme? Gold se retourna vers elle, la poignée de la porte dans sa main.

\- Mon amour pour toi n'a jamais été une manipulation... Tu es celle qui est venue me chercher, tu es celle qui m'a convaincu que malgré tout, notre amour sera toujours intact. Ce n'est pas moi qui mets ça en doute.

\- C'est toi qui as appelé Emma Swan?

\- Non.

Il partit en claquant la porte. Regina se laissa tomber par terre les mains sur son visage. Il lui mentait.

 _Forêt enchanté, 28 ans plus tôt, le jour de la malédiction_

Régina eut une drôle de sensation en se réveillant ce matin là. Elle se réveilla seule dans son lit, mais ce n'était pas ça, c'était comme si elle sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, que sa vie allait changer à jamais aujourd'hui **.** Depuis quelque temps Rumple était plus distant, effacé même, il semblait être ailleurs et les peu de fois qu'elle l'avait vue, il n'avait pas semblé la remarquer. Regina le savait excentrique, il pouvait sans aucune raison apparente lui crier après, pour ensuite venir, en quelque sorte, s'excuser en lui apprenant un nouveau tour de magie. Cependant, depuis quelques mois, il l'évitait, il préférait être ailleurs plutôt qu'avec elle. Regina se sentait blessée et se posait beaucoup de questions.

Elle se leva et prit la décision d'aller le confronter. Elle voulait essayer de voir si elle pouvait le faire redevenir le lutin plein de vie qu'il était avant. Quand elle le retrouva, il était assit à son rouet, elle l'observa et elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Quand il la vit, Rumple se leva d'un bond, dansa jusqu'à elle et écrasa brutalement ses lèvres contre la bouche de sa femme. Trop heureuse de retrouver son mari, elle ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à sa langue de venir goûter la sienne. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle su qu'elle aurait sûrement toujours des doutes sur l'amour de Rumplestiltskin et qu'à chaque fois il viendrait démentir ses pensées. Regina aimait sa fougue, elle adorait son impertinence. Quand il la toucha elle gémit contre lui, elle voulut lui retirer sa veste **,** ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été nue contre lui. Mais Rumple se décolla d'elle et secoua sous son nez un petit parchemin. Les yeux de Regina s'illuminèrent, voilà pourquoi il était si distant depuis quelques temps, il avait réussit, il avait sa malédiction. Regina se trouva un peu ridicule d'avoir cru qu'il commençait à être lassé d'elle. Elle lui prit le petit parchemin et se pencha de nouveau vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser violemment.

\- Quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Quand tu veux mon coeur.. CE SOIR! Cria Rumple avant de danser sur lui même et de revenir happer la bouche de sa femme.

Regina ferma les yeux, elle était euphorique, elle allait pouvoir maudire les Charmant et toute cette forêt de malheur. Effacer toutes les fins heureuses, sauf la sienne et celle de l'homme de sa vie. Regina laissa Rumple la déshabiller, trop heureuse d'enfin le retrouver si bon enfant. Il avait été un cadeau dans sa vie, il ne s'était pas facilement laissé séduire, mais il gagnait à être connu de façon plus intime. Il la souleva pour la mettre sur la table, avant de la faire se coucher, ses mains parcourant ses seins. Quand il se pencha pour venir mordiller un mamelon elle perdit toutes pensées cohérentes, le laissant faire avec plaisir. Regina se releva avant de se jeter sur Rumple ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs langues se trouvèrent dans une animation dépourvue de tendresse. Instinct de survie, évacuant leur trop plein de frustrations et de désir accumulés depuis les mois de sécheresse dû à l'absence mental de son mari comme s'ils en étaient à vivre les dernières minutes de leurs existences. Enfin c'était leurs dernières minutes d'existence dans ce Royaume. Leurs inconscients avaient pris possession d'eux et s'exprimait maintenant à travers leur animalité. Même le temps s'était figé par crainte d'amoindrir l'intensité du moment. Respirer était devenu secondaire. Regina lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et il lui répondit en faisant de même. Rumple ne prit pas le temps de découvrir le corps de la femme qu'il aimait, de toute façon il le connaissait par cœur, à ce point, c'était rendu accessoire tant leurs âmes les pressaient à s'unir. Parce qu'ils se déchiffraient parfaitement sans même se parler, Regina comprit que tous deux ne pourraient se retenir plus longtemps et dans un geste d'une habileté surprenante, elle remonta sa robe, libérant ses cuisses. Rumple avait déjà descendu son pantalon, juste assez pour lui permettre de jouir d'une liberté de mouvement. Quand il sentit la chaleur de ses cuisses contre lui, il réalisa qu'elle avait remonter sa robe et il lui empoigna les genoux, la rapprochant ainsi de son désir. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, il n'y eu aucune surprise, le moment était comme une évidence. Il s'amusait à lui sucer le cou, sa langue et ses lèvres ayant été conçues pour s'y perdre. Elle faisait de même. Synchronisés, sincères et complémentaires. Ils jouirent en même temps. Le souffle court, il ne resta que quelques secondes supplémentaires en elle, avant de se retirer aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. L'acte fut rapide, sans douceur, mais sans violence. Un acte du désespoir entre deux êtres humains à bout de force, las de combattre, fatigués par leurs vengeances et leurs colères contre le monde entier. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisait l'amour de façon aussi spontanée, rien n'existait à part leur amour et leur besoin de l'autre.

Quand ils reprirent finalement leurs souffles, elle déposa son front contre celui de son mari,le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, aujourd'hui sa vengeant allait être complète ! Regina savait l'importance de cette malédiction pour Rumple, il lui en parlait depuis leur première rencontre. Mais elle ne connaissait pas ses motivations pour aller dans un monde sans magie. Il était le sorcier le plus puissant, comment un homme comme lui pouvait vouloir être sans sa magie. Il pouvait tout avoir ici, mais il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais demander, elle tenait cette promesse. Le mystère qui entourait cette créature de plus de 300 ans était ce qui l'avait attiré en premier vers lui.

Les détails de la malédiction furent rapidement réglés, Rumple voulait avoir une belle vie, être riche, il fit promettre à Regina de lui permettre d'être comme avant, avant le ténébreux. C'est avec surprise qu'il lui apprit qu'il avait été un homme ordinaire avant d'être le ténébreux, quand elle voulu en savoir plus, il rigola comme seul lui était capable de le faire.

\- Mais très chère tu le verras bien assez vite... Je ne veux que l'apparence, pas qui j'étais. Je veux tout me rappeler, TOUT... même toi.

\- Tu... tu croyais que je voulais t'enlever de ma vie?

\- On ne sait jamais...

Auront-ils un jour totalement confiance l'un en l'autre ? Ce fut la seule fois où Regina fut témoin d'un moment de faiblesse de la part de son époux, avait-il tant souffert en amour pour croire que personne ne l'aimerait jamais? L'ingrédient le plus important pour que le sort soit lancer était le cœur de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle avait regardé Rumple en clignant des yeux, confuse.

\- N...non...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas t'arracher le cœur, le broyer pour ma vengeance... Non.

Rumple, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, la regarda avec ses grands yeux d'insecte, ses doigts dans les airs un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Les grands pouvoirs viennent avec les gros sacrifices.

\- Ma vengeance n'a pas de raison d'être, si tu n'es pas là avec moi pour la savourer.

\- L'amour est une faiblesse, répliqua-t-il en riant. Mais très chère, suis-je celui que tu aimes le plus?

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Serait-elle capable de faire ce geste, pour assouvir sa vengeance. En plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son époux, puis elle appela son père. Quand Henry père arriva devant sa fille, Regina leva les yeux avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras du premier homme, et sûrement le seul, qui l'avait aimé sans condition. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois, avant de lui planter la main dans la poitrine et d'en sortir avec son cœur. Rumple sauta sur place en se tapant dans les mains, il gloussa plusieurs fois en disant ''Excellent''.

Regina était partagée, elle savait que son père était prêt à tout pour son bonheur, même à se sacrifier, mais il allait terriblement lui manquer. Et de l'autre côté, voir Rumple aussi heureux et excité la rendait fébrile aussi.

\- Va, va concrétiser ta vengeance mon cœur... Laissons la prophétie se réaliser.

La méchante Reine lança la malédiction en laissant couler une larme quand elle broya le cœur de son père. Une énorme fumée noire et mauve se propagea dans le ciel, faisant son chemin pour engloutir tout le Royaume. Au lieu d'aller rejoindre son mari au château, Regina se rendit à celui des Charmant. Elle devait leur enlever le nouveau né, elle avait entendu la prophétie comme tout le monde, l'enfant de Blanche-Neige et de son prince allait être le seul à pouvoir rompre cette malédiction.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au château, c'était le chaos, on courait dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle trouva sa belle-fille, elle se rendit compte que cette dernière avait déjà accouchée et que son maudit prince charmant avait réussi à envoyer l'enfant dans un autre monde. Regina n'eut pas le loisir de s'en préoccuper, elle resta à observer charmant mourant dans les bras de Blanche-Neige, ce qui lui procura un plaisir immense. Au même moment les fenêtres du château volèrent en éclats, laissant entrer l'épaisse fumée de la malédiction. Regina pencha sa tête en arrière, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce moment tant attendu, savourant sa victoire sur son ennemie de toujours. La prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait, cette dernière n'aurait plus aucun souvenirs de la forêt enchantée, de son prince ou de son enfant, prisonnière du temps dans un autre monde.

Dans un autre château, Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller au complet. Il était devant une fenêtre, tenant fermement dans ses mains l'écharpe de son fils, un sourire aux lèvres voyant le néant approcher. Il avait bien sentit qu'Emma était en sécurité, dans le monde sans magie. Il était un homme patient, qu'est-ce que c'était d'attendre 28 ans pour que la malédiction soit rompue, quand il savait son fils à portée de main. Il ferma les yeux, laissant couler une larme sur sa joue, en se laissant transporter...

… Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés. Quelque chose ne semblait pas normal. Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas différent? Regina avait-elle ratée son sort ? Un petit cri, et deux mains froides sur son visage lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Regina était blême, mais quand elle vit ses yeux elle éclata de rire.

\- C'est vraiment toi Rumple? Nous avons réussit …

Elle se pencha sur sa bouche et l'embrassa avec passion, il referma les yeux, se laissant faire en pensant à Baelfire.

* * *

 **J'aimais bien l'idée de faire la première réaction de Regina face au vrai visage de Rumple... Mais cette réaction sera plus détaillé dans un autre chapitre...**

 **Gold reste Gold, il manipule, ment... mais il a malgré tout un coeur sensible... Regina est émotive et rancunière... son mari ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement.**

 **Cette fic aura le même rythme que les autres, un chapitre semaine... Et je suis consciente que le GoldenQueen n'attire pas autant que le SwanQueen, je n'ai pas de grande attente ;)... Surprenez moi peut-être**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah bah je sais que le monde ne vit que pour le SwanQueen... Mais moi mes personnages préféré son toujours dans la série... Regina et Rumple. J'ai fais toute les relation plus ou moins possible entre eux dans mes fics, alors voilà de nouveau le couple... Et parent d'Henry. C'est aussi ma première fic flasback et je dois dire un ÉNORME merci à ma super béta **Sanrever** sans ses idées et ses corrections cette fic ne serait jamais venue au monde._

 _Laissez une chance au GoldenQueen version McCartneyQc :p qui sait peut-être vous allez y prendre goût... Et je n'ai pas vue de fic sur eux en français, alors :p_

 _Merci au gens qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment apprécié..._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Exactement dix mois avant la malédiction – Forêt enchanté_

Regina était furieuse, il lui était impossible de faire de mal à Blanche-Neige et à son prince Charmant. Après avoir été graciée par sa belle fille et faite prisonnière, il ne manquait plus que ça, elle ne pouvait pas la tuer. En effet, elle venait de donner un coup de couteau dans le ventre de cette petite impertinente, mais rien, pas la moindre petite goutte de sang, Une force les protégeait de son envie meurtrière. Les yeux bleus de la petite Blanche était triste, déçus. Regina prit violemment la mâchoire de son ennemi et l'approcha de son visage.

\- Tes petites fées ne seront pas toujours à tes côtés…

\- Je… je voulais croire que tu allais faire le bon choix… Quand l'annonce de ton mariage est arrivée jusqu'à moi, j'ai eu peur… très peur je l'avoue. Mais le sentiment qui était le plus fort était de la joie _,_ j'ai été très heureuse pour toi. Savoir que tu avais retrouvée l'amour… après Daniel. Tu ne te serais jamais mariée avec lui si tu ne l'aimais pas… Mais la peur était présente, la réputation de ton mari n'est plus à faire… Mais… J'avais cru que tu allais oublier cette folie, murmura Blanche-Neige.

\- Quelle folie ?

\- Ta vengeance. Il ne te rend pas heureuse ?

Regina ne voulait pas penser à celui qui partageait son lit, pas en ce moment, pas quand elle aurait pu avoir sa vengeance. La mort de Blanche-Neige aurait pu lui permettre d'être totalement heureuse. Si elle avait pu tenir sa langue sur Daniel tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu. Mais, elle secoua la tête, était-elle prête à dire que son mariage était une erreur. Non ça jamais. Daniel avait été un grand amour, un court instant. Sa mort l'avait totalement détruite et la rencontre avec Rumple l'avait mené à préparer son plan pour sa vengeance. Sans lui, elle ne serait rien, juste la pauvre fille de Cora, mariée à un Roi et belle-mère d'une petite peste. Mais rapidement l'attirance sexuelle était venue la déstabilisée pour que le souvenir de Daniel devienne de plus en plus flou. Normalement sa vengeance n'avait plus de raison d'exister, mais elle était devenue aux mains de Rumplestiltskin la méchante Reine. Et cette vengeance était ce qui la gardait en moitié en vie, l'autre moitié étant l'amour pour son mari.

Regina repoussa Blanche-Neige contre le mur de pierre de la prison, quand le prince David apparu à l'entrée de la cellule, un sourire aux lèvres. La Reine déchue lui jeta un regard mauvais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit sac en cuir, un sac qu'elle connaissait trop bien, mais Regina secoua la tête, se refusant de croire ce qui était pourtant si évident. David suivit le regard de Regina et secoua le sac avec arrogance.

\- Tu as tord, ce ne sont pas les fées qui nous ont aidés cette fois-ci… mais Rumplestiltskin.

\- Non… non c'est impossible.

\- Comme quoi, parfois on croit très bien connaître quelqu'un.

\- Vous mentez tous les deux… Jamais… jamais il ne m'aurait fait…

Regina ferma les yeux, oui il était le genre à faire ce genre de truc, mais pourquoi ? Quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, son regard était rempli de haine envers ces deux héros puants d'arrogance et de confiance.

\- Va lui demander… Va lui demander pourquoi il nous protège, chuchota Blanche-Neige.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer, son sang battait rapidement dans ses oreilles. Son mentor, son professeur, son ami, son amour l'avait trahie et venait de l'empêcher de tuer Blanche-Neige. Celui qui lui avait mené la vie dure en l'entraînant pendant des années, celui qui l'avait conforté dans sa haine. Celui qui était devenu depuis son mari, l'homme qu'aujourd'hui elle aimait, celui sans lequel elle ne pouvait plus vivre, s'était joué d'elle. Se refusant de montrer la moindre faiblesse ou des doutes devant ces deux-là, elle bouscula Banche-Neige et arracha le sac des mains de David, avant de disparaître dans une fumée mauve.

 _Storybrooke 2011_

Regina avait toujours son regard sur la porte d'où son mari était sorti, essuyant avec rage ses larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle se releva, son cœur battant à toute allure et ce n'était pas parce qu'il la caressait ou l'embrassait, mais bien un vieux sentiment, une sensation de déjà vu : Il venait de la trahir.

Samuel Gold n'avait pas les écailles, la voix, ni le côté lutin maléfique de l'époque de la forêt Enchantée, mais il restait Rumplestiltskin. Toute ses trahisons était dans un but précis, et purement égoïste. Lorsque Regina _s'_ était rendue compte qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui, ça avait été un véritable choc pour elle. Regina n'avait jamais voulu retomber amoureuse après la mort de Daniel, il lui avait semblé impossible qu'un homme puisse lui arriver aux chevilles. Mais ce sale lutin était entré dans sa vie et il avait su montrer, sans le vouloir une partie de son âme qui avait fait craquer Regina. Séduire son cœur noir comme du charbon avait été ardu, mais elle avait fini par passer au-dessous de sa carapace et il s'était finalement laissé aller à son amour.

Malgré tout, durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait bien sur jamais eu totalement confiance en lui. Regina Mills avait baissé sa garde, hypnotiser par son visage lise, ses cheveux doux et son sourire blanc. Manipulée par un visage humain appartenant pourtant au plus grand manipulateur de tous les Royaumes réunis. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à une trahison de cette envergure.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son fils descendre les escaliers. Ce dernier en voyant sa mère, grimaça, et eut envie de faire demi-tour, mais il se ravisa et posa sa question.

\- Où est papa ?

\- Il vient de partir.

\- Ah… Ok.

Sans un regard pour Regina il remonta à l'étage. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'attitude de son fils envers elle. Regina ne comprenait pas et elle avait le cœur brisé par l'attitude d'Henry. Le petit prenait son père pour un héro et sa mère pour une méchante, mais pour l'instant Regina n'avait aucune envie de détruire les illusions d'un fils envers son père. De toute façon comment expliquer à son enfant que son père est pire qu'elle, qu'il était justement le créateur de la méchante Reine. Regina décida que pour l'instant elle avait un autre combat à mener. C'est avec sa colère au cœur qu'elle sortit rapidement de la maison, laissant son fils adoptif de 10 ans seul _._

Samuel Gold marchait avec une canne et à la vue de sa Cadillac toujours devant la maison, Regina eut un sourire malgré elle. Il voulait qu'elle le rattrape. Alors elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la boutique d'antiquité. Arrivée sur la rue principale de la ville, elle le vit de l'autre côté de la rue, marchant lentement ses cheveux au vent avec son air froid et arrogant. Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qui se fana quand elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Elle plissa les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Mary Margaret. L'ironie faisait bien les choses ce matin, en plus d'avoir à désamorcer une bombe dans sa vie de couple, elle devait croiser ce regard bleu rempli de bonté qui lui donnait la nausée. La seule joie de Regina, fut la transformation du regard de la jeune professeure. De la peur, voir de la peur dans le regard de cette femme lui fit presque oublier pourquoi elle se trouvait près de la bibliothèque de Storybrooke.

\- Oh pardon Madame le Maire… je ne faisais pas attention.

\- Je vois ça, regardez donc ou vous marchez…

Regina décolla son regard de sur sa belle-fille pour le lever vers Gold. Il s'était retourné au petit cri de Mary-Margaret et il la regarda avec un sourire avant de rentrer dans sa boutique. Mary-Margaret suivit son regard avant d'essayer de lui faire un sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Vous alliez rejoindre votre mari ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde…

Regina la contourna pour traverser la rue sans se retourner. Mary Margaret avait le petit Henry Mills Gold dans sa classe et à chaque réunion de parents, elle tremblait devant ces derniers. À eux deux, ils étaient littéralement les propriétaires de la ville. Comment deux personnes aussi froides et monstrueuses avaient pu élever un ange comme Henry. C'était difficile pour elle de les imaginer ressentir quelque chose, d'être capable de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. Mary Margaret ressentit des frissons à la simple pensé qu'ils soient capables d'avoir des rapports intime.

Pourtant ils étaient des êtres passionnés et rien ne pouvait les empêcher de se dévorer avec un plaisir évident. Mais pas ce matin.

Regina entra dans la boutique prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte _,_ Si bien que la petite clochette faillit presque se détacher **.** Un geste qui allait le faire réagir, elle le connaissait par cœur, du moins elle le croyait.

\- Ma clochette ! Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ?

Il sortit de l'arrière boutique, soutenu par sa canne. Il avait son visage prêt pour la guerre verbale et l'explication qui se préparait. Il n'était pas son mari présentement, mais son maître, l'être supérieur qu'il croyait être.

\- Si je fais un meurtre, ça ne sera pas sur ta cloche Rumple…

\- Ah, en public… tu veux faire ça en public Regina ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! tu as fuit… Je viens chercher mes réponses.

\- Je n'en ai aucune pour toi, tu es paranoïaque.

\- Pas de ça avec moi… Ça ne serait pas ta première trahison…

 _dix mois avant la malédiction – Forêt enchanté_

Quand Regina réapparu dans son château, Rumple se trouvait devant elle, assit sur la table, les jambes croisées et ses lèvres étirées en un de ses sourires psychotiques. Elle retint ses larmes, soutenant son regard, se demandant pourquoi il venait de lui enlever la joie de tuer Blanche-Neige ? C'était son œuvre, il l'avait construit en méchante Reine, de A à Z. Alors à quoi jouait-il.

\- Tu me sembles très en colère ma chère… se moqua-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

\- Toi… TOI. Comment as-tu me faire ça… à moi ?

Rumple se leva d'un bond et fit le tour de Regina d'une lenteur délibéré. Il vint se planter devant elle, la regardant de ses grands yeux de reptile et posa un doigt sur la joue de son épouse, son ongle trop long lui tapotant la peau.

\- Mais que t'ai-je fait ?

\- Je ne peux pas tuer Blanche-Neige, tout ça grâce à toi…

\- Ici.

Regina plissa les yeux, essaya de voir dans les grands yeux devant elle un début d'explication, mais il était impossible, même pour elle, de bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette tête. Mais Rumple ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il était excité et sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, tapotant ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Regina sentit monter en elle deux genres d'excitation. La première une envie charnelle comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son mari aussi heureux et la deuxième, était plus puissante : Il avait un plan. Sa trahison était toujours aussi douloureuse, mais rien n'était perdu. C'était ce qui faisait d'eux une équipe redoutable, si Regina avait tendance a être impatiente, Rumple lui était d'une patience terrifiante.

Voyant le regard de Regina de plus en plus curieux, il agita ses doigts dans les airs, en gloussant.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par ici, demanda finalement Regina.

\- Ici. Tu ne peux rien contre eux ici.

\- Je l'avais bien compris…

\- Le contrat dit bien qu'ici tu ne peux rien contre eux… mais ailleurs.

Rumple sourit davantage quand il vit Regina s'approcher de lui, suffisamment près pour qu'il sente son souffle sur ses cheveux. Avec ses souliers elle était plus grande que lui, mais Rumplestiltskin ne se faisait plus de cas de sa grandeur physique, il était le plus grand méchant et il avait devant lui son monstre, sa femme, son amour.

\- Ailleurs ?

\- Oui, ailleurs. Ici impossible de faire du mal, mais si tu les envois dans un autre Royaume… pfff tu pourras tout faire.

\- Je pourrais les tuer ?

\- Oh mon amour, il a des choses plus douloureuse que la mort et surtout plus jouissif.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un vrai sourire, Regina était rarement témoin de ce genre de sourire. Il avait raison, pourquoi les tuer quand elle allait pouvoir les faire souffrir. Quand les paroles de Rumple se firent un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, elle inclina la tête vers l'arrière avant d'éclater de rire. Regina lui prit le visage entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme aimé. Il gloussa contre sa bouche avant de répondre passionnément au baiser de Regina. Rumple pensait toujours trois coups d'avance et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Depuis leur premier entraînement ensemble, ce lutin diabolique parlait d'une malédiction noire, ou toutes les fins heureuses seraient éliminées, une vie de misère et de souffrance. L'attirance physique avait été là dès le tout début, elle s'était transformée peu à peu en besoin et ensuite en amour.

Tandis que les lèvres de Rumple glissaient sur son cou, Regina eut un sourire méchant en pensant à sa mère. Cora l'avait toujours mise en garde contre lui, mais quand elle avait apprit qu'ils avaient été amants et que sa mère avait choisi le pouvoir à défaut de l'amour, elle avait alors comprit la mise en garde. Regina s'était alors empressée de bien spécifier à Rumple qu'elle voulait tout : La vengeance, le pouvoir et lui. Il s'était alors laissé aller à l'amour dans les bras de Regina.

Alors qu'elle poussait son mari vers la table pour le faire asseoir, elle passa, elle aussi, sa langue sur son cou. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le ténébreux gémir de désir entre ses lèvres et ses mains elle se sentait puissante. Leur mariage avait fait trembler toute la forêt enchantée, un couple de purs méchants pouvait faire énormément de dégâts. Quelques personnes avaient encore un souvenir vague de la Regina d'avant Rumple, mais pour le ténébreux, personne n'avait vécu assez longtemps pour l'avoir connu autrement qu'écailler et méchant. Mais personne ne vient au monde méchant, que ce soit Regina ou Rumple, on le devient. Si la première est devenue ce qu'elle est à cause de son époux, l'histoire de ce dernier est inconnue, sauf du principal intéressé et d'une autre personne, qui se trouvait très, mais très loin de là. Une histoire que même Regina ne connaissait pas. Mais pour l'instant la seule histoire qu'elle voulait entendre c'était les cris de plaisir de l'homme tremblant sous sa langue.

 _Storybrooke 2011_

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment trahis Regina, lui rappela Gold.

\- C'est vrai… alors pourquoi ?

Samuel Gold s'approcha de sa femme. Il l'aimait à en perdre la raison, tellement que parfois il avait peur de devenir fou. Il n'avait jamais pu totalement effacer cette capacité d'aimer. Si Rumple avait eu le cœur briser par Milah et Cora, Regina lui avait amené la force de croire qu'une femme pouvait vraiment l'aimer dans cette vie. Elle avait été sa sauveuse, son port d'attache. Regina avait lancé le sort noir et grâce à elle il allait pouvoir se lancer à la recherche de son fils aîné. Pourtant il savait parfaitement qu'il viendrait le jour ou elle comprendrait sa manipulation, car c'était ça et non une trahison qu'il avait commis. Gold osa prendre Regina dans ses bras et c'est avec surprise qu'il la sentit se coller dans ses bras. Ils étaient de la même grandeur, elle colla son nez dans le creux de son cou et embrassa la peau chaude de son mari.

\- Comment tu as sus qui était Henry, demanda Regina la bouche toujours contre le cou de Gold.

\- Je ne savais rien d'Henry… tu étais avec moi Regina, tu as lu le dossier, la mère n'avait pas voulu donner son nom, chuchota-t-il de plus en plus difficilement à cause des lèvres de Regina qui se promenait sur sa peau.

\- Tu as fais toutes les démarches… Du moment ou je t'ai parler d'adoption jusqu'à l'appel que tu as eu… Tu semblais trop heureux d'adopter, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demander d'en avoir un de façon naturelle.

Il prit Regina par les épaules et la décolla de lui. Si elle continuait à lui lécher le cou il perdrait la raison et lui ferait l'amour là, tout de suite au milieu de la boutique. Gold plongea son regard profondément dans celui de sa femme.

\- Car je sais que tu ne peux pas en avoir Regina… Je sais que tu as pris cette potion te rendant stérile. Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu cherches des embrouilles ou il en a pas ?

\- Car je sais que tu me mens. Je sais que tu savais parfaitement que notre fils était le fils d'Emma Swan… Et je sais que tu t'es arrangé pour qu'elle vienne dans cette ville. Tu veux briser la malédiction et je veux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Regina… Je ne mens pas.

Regina regarda autour d'elle avant de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau, ouvrit tous les tiroirs, fouilla rapidement à l'intérieur. Gold l'avait suivi, la laissant faire en plissant les yeux. Il comprit ce qu'elle cherchait, et c'était une arme redoutable, trop dangereuse pour la laisser aux mains de sa charmante épouse, qu'il aimait pourtant à la folie.

\- Tu ne la trouveras pas ici Regina.

\- Si tu n'as rien à cacher, donne moi ta dague, je te reposerai les questions.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, ferma les yeux et tenta une nouvelle approche. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et une fois son cœur revenu à un rythme normal, continua d'argumenter.

\- Dis moi comment j'aurais pu savoir qui était Henry et Emma Swan.

\- Car je sais que Blanche-Neige et David sont venus te voir au château…

\- Ah bon ?

\- J'ai mes espions…

Gold plissa les yeux, sentant son cœur se débattre de nouveau, il était le maître manipulateur et des mensonges, mais devant le regard de feu de son épouse, il se sentait tout petit. Il eut alors l'envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire l'amour et ainsi lui faire oublier cette histoire. Mais ici en ce moment ils n'étaient pas deux amoureux, ni même deux être humains, ils étaient à la première étape d'une confrontation qui pourrait bien mener à une guerre. Elle était de nouveau l'apprenti qui venait de découvrir que le maître avait gardé une carte dans sa manche, que ce même maître pouvait ruiner tout son travail. C'était maintenant à lui de savoir ce qu'il voulait. À quel point voulait-il préserver son secret, son amour pour Regina était-il sa faiblesse ou sa force ? Gold vit Regina croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regard rempli de défi, de colère, mais aussi de déception. Elle doutait, elle était rendue à douter de son amour et le manque de confiance de Regina était pour lui une évidence. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer totalement. Dans son autre vie la peur l'avait rendu lâche, avec la dague et ses pouvoirs, il croyait que la peur le rendait puissant, mais devant son dilemme il se demanda de quel côté la peur allait le faire tomber cette fois-ci. Il plongea son regard brun, dans celui aussi brun de Regina…

 _Un mois et demi avant la malédiction – Forêt Enchanté_

Rumplestiltskin n'était pas du tout surpris de retrouver Blanche-Neige et son prince pas du tout charmant devant lui, le suppliant de leur parler de la menace de Regina. Ils avaient fait irruption dans son château une heure exactement après le départ de Regina pour un rendez-vous secret.

\- Vous me demandez de trahir ma propre femme…

\- Donne moi ton prix, insista Blanche.

Rumple eut un sourire, en se disant que c'était trop facile face à des personnes si naïves. La malédiction était pour lui, pas pour Regina. Il en avait besoin pour retrouver Baelfire dans le monde sans magie. Il sautilla, joyeux, vers eux.

\- Je veux le nom de ton enfant à naître…

\- Non jamais, cria David.

\- D'accord, c'est un marché… alors la malédiction, répliqua Blanche-Neige en même temps que son mari.

Rumple n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était content que le débattement de son cœur ne pouvait pas être entendu par les deux héros. C'est avec un plaisir morbide qu'il parla de 28 années de souffrance et de séparation qui attendait tout le monde, mais que leur fille, allait être la Sauveuse, venant les libérer de l'affreuse malédiction. Pour deux héros, savoir que leur bébé allait sauver tout le monde était, avec la naissance de la petite, une grande joie. Le couple ne resta pas plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ce château.

\- Alors le nom de la petite…

Blanche-Neige jeta un regard vers son époux avant de le murmurer pour le ténébreux. Il se mordit les lèvres d'excitation et quand il se retrouva seul, il se mit à le chuchoter sans arrêt.

\- Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma…

* * *

 **Ah c'est normal d'être un peu perdu lol tout comme Regina l'ai... tout sera plus éclaircie dans le prochain chapitre... enfin si vous les voulez :p**

 **Rumple cherche toujours à se protéger, du son silence sur Baelfire ... mais il devra prendre une décision... fera-t-il confiance à sa femme ?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Eh bah... ma béta m'a presque menacer de mort si je ne continuais pas cette histoire... Pour les deux personnes qui prennent le temps d'écrire un commentaire et aussi car le GoldenQueen est fantastique lol... Et j'aime bien ma vision de la série avec eux comme couple et parents d'Henry !_

 _Dans ce chapitre... Rumple fait une grande preuve d'amour ! Il l'aime sa Regina... et elle bah ... ceux qui n'aime pas Rumple ne comprennent pas sa psychologique... Il est fantastique, blesser, souffrant énormément. Ne jamais oublier :_ **On ne naît pas méchant on le devient** _et qui à plus souffert que Rumple ?_

 _Merci_ **Sanrever** _pour ton travail sur cette fic, de me pousser à l'écrire...et désolée de la frustration que tu as eu dans ce chapitre ;) promis promis je te fais une scène M juste pour toi dans le prochain chapitre :p_

 _Bonne lecture..._

* * *

 _Storybrooke 2011_

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure et Regina tournait en rond dans le salon. Henry avait disparu et elle ne voulait pas alerter Graham, elle ne voulait pas détériorer davantage sa relation avec son fils. Elle avait plusieurs fois pris le téléphone pour appeler Gold, pour à chaque fois raccrocher avec la première sonnerie. Regina se sentait toujours trahie par son mari, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'en plus il soit de nouveau le héro d'Henry. Elle avait pourtant tellement besoin de sa présence à ses côtés, il avait toujours les mots pour la calmer. Elle devait laisser tomber sa colère pour le bien de leurs fils, c'est en prenant une grande inspiration qu'elle signala le numéro de son mari, mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Regina raccrocha de nouveau avant la première sonnerie et couru ouvrir.

Une fois la porte ouverte elle tomba nez à nez avec Emma Swan, qui avait dans ses bras un Henry endormi. Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement, avant de lui reprendre son fils, qui ouvrit légèrement les yeux avant de murmurer.

\- J'ai appelé papa, mais il n'a pas répondu…

\- Je vais t'amener dans ton lit…

Ne portant plus attention à la blonde, Regina monta son fils dans son lit, le cœur en miette quand Henry marmonna "papa". Elle avait tout donner à cet enfant, elle l'aimait de toute son âme, pourtant depuis 6 mois il ne réclamait que son père. Henry avait toujours été proche de Gold, mais Regina savait qu'il avait le bouquin. Henry l'avait un jour confronté sur le fait qu'elle était la méchante Reine. Elle lui avait répondu en riant, mais avait tout de suite compris que si son fils avait ce livre de conte c'était parce que son père le lui avait donné. Rumple était prêt à ternir son image auprès du fils qu'ils avaient élevé ensemble depuis 10 ans, pour briser la malédiction qu'il lui avait donné. Elle essuya une larme avec son pouce, caressa les cheveux de son fils et redescendit. Regina se figea en bas des escaliers en remarquant qu'Emma Swan était dans le salon, leurs photo de famille dans les mains. La blonde se retourna vers Regina, le visage légèrement blême lui tendant une photo de son fils bébé et d'un Gold souriant le tenant dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que votre mari aurait changé de nom ? Questionna Emma, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Regina fronça le sourcil, la panique dans le ventre. Croyait-elle déjà à la magie ? Henry avait-il déjà parlé à sa mère biologique de la véritable nature de cette ville ? Voyant le regard vert d'Emma parcourir de nouveau la photo, elle vint lui prendre des mains.

\- Non, mon époux à toujours porter le nom de Samuel Gold, je ne sais pas ce que mon fi…

\- Oh non, non… Henry est venu me dire que j'étais la seule à pouvoir briser une malédiction qui vous aviez lancer pour vous venger de Blanche-Neige… Il a dit que vous étiez…

\- La méchante Reine ? Répliqua Regina avec dégoût, mais le cœur battant.

\- Oui.

Regina voyait bien dans l'expression faciale d'Emma Swan, qu'elle trouvait toute cette situation ridicule, ce qui la soulagea. La mère biologique d'Henry ne semblait pas être une rêveuse, elle semblait vraiment terre à terre et croire un enfant de dix ans qui accusait sa mère d'être une méchante Reine n'était pas vraiment méchant. Elle se dirigea vers le mini bar et servit deux verres et en tendit un à Emma.

\- Si moi je suis la méchante Reine son père est quoi ? Zeus ?

Regina connaissait assez bien son mari pour savoir qu'il ne se serait pas grillé auprès d'Henry. Mais elle connaissait aussi son fils pour savoir qu'il avait sûrement encore idolâtré son père.

\- Non pas vraiment… Il croit qu'il est un grand et puissant magicien. Qu'il est le plus puissant dans la magie blanche et qu'il vous aurait épousé que pour vous contrer… Je sais, je sais l'imagination d'un enfant de 10 ans, continua Emma en voyant le visage blême de Regina.

Qu'Henry croit que son père pratique la magie blanche l'aurait fait éclater de rire en temps normal, en se disant pauvre garçon de croire son père gentil. Rumplestiltskin était aussi, si ce n''était pas plus méchant qu'elle. Mais qu'il croit que son père était avec elle juste pour la détruire lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle se porta une main à son front, quand le regard d'Emma se reporta sur la photo que Regina avait remise à sa place.

\- Je… je demandais pour le nom de votre mari, car… Vous êtes certaine qu'il n'aurait jamais porté le nom Cassidy ?

\- Non… Je connais Samuel depuis très longtemps.

\- Ah ok, il ressemble,à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps.

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux femmes, s'étudiant, se demandant ce qui faisait se méfier. Le visage du père lui était trop familier, même si le visage du père biologique d'Henry était flou dans sa mémoire, c'était le sourire et les yeux de Samuel Gold qui lui avaient donné ce choc. Est-ce que Neal aurait pu avoir changé de nom ? Est-ce possible que la vie ait fait en sorte que le grand-père paternel ait adopté son petit-fils ? C'est en secouant la tête, se trouvant ridicule et paranoïaque qu'Emma se leva finalement annonçant son départ.

\- Vous quittez la ville ?

\- Je… vais rester un petit peu. Voir au alentour, si… Je sais que j'ai signé les papiers d'abandon, mais je voulais… je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien.

Regina se leva, et d'un signe de main ordonna à Emma de partir. Elle n'aimait pas cette blonde avec son air supérieur et son attitude mal élevé.

\- Henry va très bien. Il … Il n'aime pas la discipline et comme son père lui fait toutes ses volontés je dois être sévère pour deux. Ça fait de moi une Méchante Reine ?

Emma ne répondit pas, mais fronça les sourcils. Si ce matin elle avait sentit une aura de cruauté entourant le père, Regina Mills ne semblait pas donner sa place aussi. Elle essayait de l'intimidé, mais avec Emma Swan ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Elle avait une raison supplémentaire de rester : Voir si Henry était bien traité.

Les heures passèrent sans que la colère de Regina ne se calme. Elle n'avait pas sommeil et décida d'attendre son charmant mari. C'était ce soir qu'ils allaient enfin se dire les vraies choses. Regina ne voulait plus vivre avec des doutes.

Regina était assise sur le divan quand elle entendit enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il était passé minuit. Le bruit si distinct de la canne sur le carrelage lui fit fermer les yeux. Dieu quel aimait cet homme, mais il la rendait folle avec ses cachotteries. Il se figea en la voyant toujours réveillée, d'un mouvement sec de la tête il retira ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

\- Tu n'es pas couchée ?

\- Tu étais ou ?

\- À la boutique…

\- Jusqu'à cette heure ? Henry avait disparu, mais ça ne te dérange pas n'est-ce pas ?

Regina le vit devenir blême, avant de s'avancer lentement vers elle.

\- Comment ça disparu ? Comment j'étais supposé le savoir ? Nous sommes ici sans magie Regina, comment bordel j'aurais pu savoir que mon fils avait disparu, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

\- Regina, articula-t-il avec rage.

\- Sincèrement, n'est-il pas juste ta porte de sortie de cette malédiction.

Il secoua la tête avant de baisser le regard. Il était totalement et vraiment amoureux de Regina, il devait essayer au moins de lui expliquer comment il fonctionnait. Le pourquoi il faisait toujours tout en secret. Il prit place à côté de Regina avant de lui prendre la main, elle la retira vivement, ce qui fit gémir Gold. Il avait toujours été rejeté en amour. Milah était venue à le détester et cet abandon additionné avec la guerre des Orges avait fait en sorte qu'il prenne le pouvoir de la dague. Ensuite, Cora l'avait utilisée pour apprendre la magie et le jeter quand une meilleure offre c'était offerte à elle. Maintenant, il avait conduit peu à peu Regina à s'éloigner de lui par ses cachotteries. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et avec une grande inspiration décida que s'était peut-être enfin le moment de lui dire le pourquoi du comment.

\- Je… Oui, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de … de m'attacher à Henry… Mais, je l'aime, tout comme je t'aime Regina.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi Rumple, vraiment, dis-moi pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

\- Tu me le demande vraiment ?

\- Oh oui…

Blessé, il se releva, se soutenant avec sa canne, se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Ne sentait-elle pas à quel point il l'aimait ? Certes il mentait sur tout, mais pas sur son amour pour elle. Parfois il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, cette manie d'agir en solitaire, même si depuis tellement d'années, Regina n'avait que montré sa loyauté. Il avait tellement peur du rejet, qu'il s'isolait, mais sa plus grande peur c'était de lui parler de Baelfire. Il n'avait parler de son fils à personne.

\- J'avais besoin qu'on lance le sort noir pour moi, car… je savais ce qui devait être sacrifié pour … Et je n'avais rien, ce que j'aimais le plus était la raison du pourquoi je devais me retrouver dans le monde sans magie. Quand… quand je t'ai choisi pour le lancer, tomber amoureux de toi n'était pas vraiment prévu…

\- Qui, qui est cette personne si importante pour qu'elle soit ce que tu aimes le plus au monde ?

\- Mon fils…

 _Forêt enchanté 360 ans avant la malédiction_

Rumplestliltsin fut jeté hors du Jolly Rogers, comme un déchet, comme le minable qu'il était. Le Capitaine Jones lui lança son bâton en riant, le ridiculisant, le traitant de lâche, qu'un homme se devait de combattre pour sa femme. Comment aurait-il pu le combattre ? Il était atrophié et Killian Jones l'aurait tué, laissant Bae orphelin. Oui il était un lâche, un pauvre type qui a peur de sa propre ombre, mais ici, même s'il avait tremblé de peur devant ce pirate, Rumple n'avait pensé qu'à Bae. Mort il ne pourrait jamais protéger son fils.

Il prit son bâton dans sa main toujours tremblante et se releva péniblement. Malgré la douleur des mots méchants que tous les pirates pouvait lui hurler, c'était surtout le rire de Milah qui lui transperça le cœur. Marchant, se soutenant sur son bâton, il boita jusqu'à la petite maison qu'il allait désormais partager qu'avec son jeune fils. Quand il ouvrit la porte il découvrit Bae endormi la tête sur la table, le cœur serré il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur fulgurante qui enrobait son pied. Avec difficulté il le porta jusqu'au petit lit et le déposa.

\- Papa ?

\- Je suis là Bae…

\- Où est maman, tu l'as retrouvé ?

Le cœur battant et la nausée prise dans la gorge, Rumple caressa les cheveux de son fils, lui murmura des mots doux pour que le petit retombe dans les bras de Morphée. Quand la respiration de Bae devient basse et régulière il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il se rendit en grimaçant jusqu'à son lit, qu'il n'y a pas encore 24 heures, il partageait avec Milah. Couché sur le dos, il prit le duvet qui lui servait d'oreiller et se cacha le visage, hurlant sa douleur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Rumplestiltskin était épuisé de souffrir, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait mal, son âme hurlait sa rage. était-ce-ci si terrible d'avoir peur des Ogres ? De ne trouver rien de bons dans la violence ? Ressentir des émotions ne faisait pas de lui un être inférieur. Il sentit le petit corps de son fils venir se coller contre lui. Rumple retira l'oreiller de son visage pour être happé par les grands yeux bruns de son Bae.

\- Papa qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

\- Ce n'est rien Bae…

\- C'est maman…

\- Oui… elle nous a quitté.

\- Elle est morte ?

\- Oui Bae, maman est morte.

C'était le premier mensonge qu'il disait à son fils. Ce n'était pas pour le protéger, mais plutôt pour que Bae ne vive pas comme lui dans la honte d'avoir été abandonné par sa mère, lui au moins pourrait toujours compter sur un père aimant. Il pourrait grandir sans peur, sans se demander pourquoi sa maman l'a abandonné. Mentir n'avait jamais été facile pour Rumple, mais ici c'était pour conserver son fils. Depuis sa naissance, ce petit garçon était tout ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Jamais il ne pourrait l'abandonner. Baelfire vint se coller dans les bras de son papa adoré et pleura la pseudo mort de sa mère. Il ressentit une première bouffer de haine à cet instant. Milah ferait mieux de ne jamais revenir, car elle allait voir ce qu'un lâche au pied foutu pouvait faire à cette mère qui venait d'abandonner son fils unique.

\- Tu ne vas pas me quitter, dis papa, tu ne mourras jamais…

\- Je serai toujours avec toi, je te fais cette promesse.

 _Storybrooke 2011_

Regina se figea sur le divan, portant une main à sa bouche.

\- Tu… tu as un fils ?

\- Oui…

\- Depuis… que…

\- Non Regina avant le ténébreux…

Personne n'était encore vivant pour avoir connu Rumplestiltskin avant la malédiction de la dague. Regina le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur la table basse du salon, posant ses mains sur ses propres genoux, fuyant le regard de sa femme. Regina était sous le choc, mais une étincelle d'excitation monta de son ventre pour venir se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il était en mode confidence, jamais, jamais il ne s'était ouvert à elle. Il lui disait souvent qu'il l'aimait, il avait parfois des gestes, mais surtout dans le lit, lui faisant l'amour avec tendresse, mais maintenant il allait lui démontrer la plus grande marque d'amour. Il allait le prouver en paroles. Sentant une bouffée d'amour monter en elle, Regina lui prit les mains et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux tremblant de Rumple, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre son récit.

\- Milah, mon ex-femme et moi avons eu Baelfire… La blessure à mon pied vient de la première guerre des Orges… Je suis aussi vieux que ça… Je me la suis infligé par lâcheté, me faisant croire que c'était pour rester en vie pour mon fils. Quand je suis revenu à la maison, ma femme tenait notre nouveau né dans ses bras, son regard rempli de honte et de haine envers moi… J'étais revenu vivant et déshonoré. Ça lui a prit 5 ans pour nous abandonner, même si aujourd'hui je comprends que c'était moi qu'elle quittait…

Le regard de Gold s'ancra à leurs mains, il n'osa pas croiser le regard de son épouse par peur d'y voir de la pitié. Voir qu'elle comprenait que Milah ait abandonné un lâche comme lui. Les pouces de Regina lui caressaient gentiment la main, silencieuse lui laissant le temps qu'il avait besoin pour continuer son histoire.

\- Quand… Quand Bae eut presque 14 ans, … c'était l'âge pour l'enrôlement des enfants pour aller en guerre. J'ai… j'ai refusé qu'il y participe. Comment je pouvais envoyer mon fils se faire tuer à cause de cette putain de guerre. Le… le ténébreux de l'époque foutait la trouille à tout le monde, moi y comprit. Pas compliquer, j'avais peur de la pluie qui tombait sur le toit…

\- Rumple…

Il leva les yeux et fut happé par le regard rempli d'amour de Regina. Cette dernière se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres de sa bouche, voulant lui démontrer qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait l'écouter et qu'elle l'aimait. Ici il n'était plus question de la méchante Reine, ni du ténébreux. Ils étaient un couple normal, un homme qui s'ouvrait sur ses blessures et une femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer encore plus. Ici en cet instant ils n'étaient plus les méchants. Regina entrait dans la raison principale du pourquoi il était devenu le plus grand et le plus redouté des ténébreux. Il avait été un homme normal qui avait pris le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour sauver son fils. Regina lui caressa le visage avec tendresse et Gold ferma les yeux pour se coller contre la main de sa femme.

Un soir j'ai pris le peu de courage que j'avais et je suis entré dans le château du Roi. C'était lui le propriétaire de la dague, qui contrôlait le ténébreux. J'ai mis le feu à la paille, créant la panique… Mais j'avais tellement peur, j'étais pétrifié, mais j'avais toujours la voix de Bae dans ma tête '' Papa, tu sauras me protéger ?'' …

\- Tu as… réussis ?

\- Évidemment… C'était le plus difficile pour moi… d'aller chercher la dague. Le… le reste à été assez facile.

\- Tu as du le tuer ?

\- Oui.

Gold ouvrit les yeux, perdu dans ses vieux souvenirs. Bizarrement planter le couteau dans la poitrine de Zoso avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait tué pour la première fois et il n'avait senti aucun remord. Il devait devenir fort pour le bien de Baelfire.

\- Tu es devenu le ténébreux qu'on connaît aujourd'hui, conclu Regina.

\- Oh non pas tout de suite… J'ai bien évidemment tué les gardes qui étaient venus chercher Bae… Mais j'avais vraiment l'intention de faire le bien… Je l'ai fait un certain temps. J'ai … je… Ensuite tout est devenu sombre, j'avais fait une promesse à mon fils que je ne l'ai pas tenue. Il est encore à ce jour le seul contrat que j'ai brisé… Et je… je l'ai perdu.

Regina comprit qu'il ne lui disait pas une partie de l'histoire, mais pour l'instant elle s'en foutait. Savoir qu'il avait un fils était en soi un choc, mais savoir qu'il avait essayé de faire le bien malgré les ténèbres de la dague était une preuve qu'il n'était pas le lâche qu'il disait avoir été. Gold plongea son regard dans celui de son épouse, vint lui caresser la joue avec un doigt.

\- Je m'étais fais la promesse que tout l'amour, toute la colère et la haine qui pouvait être en moi allait servir qu'à une cause : retrouver mon fils. Quand J'ai appris qu'il n'existait plus aucune fève magique, j'ai été dans une colère noire, il devait y avoir un moyen…J'ai découvert le sort noir, mais je devais trouver quelqu'un pour le lancer. Et j'ai rencontré Cora.

Regina ferma les yeux brièvement au nom de sa mère. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre eux. Rumple en avait jamais parlé et Cora tournait ça au ridicule, ce qui avait été la preuve qu'elle avait sincèrement aimé Rumplestiltskin.

\- Elle avait besoin de mon aide… et comme je… et moi j'avais besoin de son premier né. Toi. Je savais que tu allais naître et que tu allais devenir assez puissant pour lancer la malédiction. Je suis un homme très patient, attendre ne me faisait pas peur. Je n'avais plus peur de rien, mais… Cora et moi… J'ai été de nouveau abandonné, je n'étais encore pas assez bien pour être choisi. Et comme j'avais modifié le contrat, elle a tout fait pour te cacher à moi.

\- Modifié le contrat ? Demanda Regina, craintive de la réponse.

\- Regina…

Elle fronça les sourcils devant son hésitation. Qu'il ne lui dise pas tout de son fils passait encore, mais qu'il essaie de lui cacher quelque chose la concerna ne passait pas.

\- Quels étaient les termes du nouveau contrat ?

\- Qu'elle me donne mon propre enfant…

\- Ma mère et toi… ce n'était… pas qu'une amourette ? Ça été… consommé ?

\- Oui.

\- Non… non, ne me dis pas que je suis…

\- QUOI ? Non… non non non. Tu crois que je serais tombé amoureux de toi si tu avais été ma fille ? Je suis tordu je te l'accorde mais pas au point de me marier à ma propre fille. Mais… J'y ai pensé, pour voir que non, tu étais bien la fille d'Henry.

Regina porta sa main à sa bouche, troublée. Elle comprenait un peu mieux la réaction vive de sa mère quand elle avait appris que Rumple tournait autour d'elle. Elle avait pris cette émotion pour de la haine, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était de la jalousie. Sa mère avait choisi le pouvoir, mais avait toujours aimé le lutin malgré tout. Cora avait été jalouse de la relation naissante entre son ancien amant et Regina, jalouse de sa propre fille, une fille qui aurait pu être celle de ce même homme.

\- Tu étais si en colère contre ta mère après qu'elle a tué ton amoureux que t'amener vers les ténèbres à été facile. J'avais besoin de mon propre monstre pour la malédiction. Mais t'amener avec moi a été aussi ma perte, du moins je l'ai cru. Je tombais amoureux de toi, de ta fougue, ton impatience… de ta beauté. J'étais enragé d'avoir encore cette capacité en moi, malgré toute mes actions. J'avais encore la faiblesse d'être amoureux. Mais… tu étais différente, tout comme l'amour que je ressentais pour toi. Tu me voulais en entier, tu avais décidé que j'étais ton homme et que cet amour n'allait pas t'empêcher d'avoir ta vengeance…

Ses émotions prises dans sa gorge, Regina ne su quoi répondre devant autant d'amour, elle lui prit la cravate et l'attira à elle. En poussant un gémissement Rumple ouvrit sa bouche pour permettre à la langue de Regina de venir réconforter la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent avec désespoir, ils s'aimaient à la folie, mais ils étaient maintenant dans deux camps. Lui voulait briser la malédiction pour retrouver son fils perdu, et elle voulait garder la ville sous silence. Mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin du corps de son mari. Regina se leva, sans quitter la bouche de Gold et vint s'asseoir sur lui, ondulant contre son entrejambe. Les mains de son mari se faufilèrent sous sa blouse pour venir caresser ses seins, quand ils attendirent la petite voix endormit de leurs fils.

\- Papa ?

Gold grogna en déposant son front contre celui de Regina, qui d'une main retira les cheveux de son mari qui lui tombait sur le visage. Henry était en haut des escaliers, son regard sur ses parents, une bouffée de nostalgie lui monta à la gorge. Son papa et sa maman était toujours comme avant, avant le livre de contes où il avait découvert que sa mère était la méchante Reine. Il aurait voulu oublier tout ça et venir se coller dans les bras de ses deux parents, sa mère lui manquait. Mais il devait garder en tête de briser la malédiction, il ne devait jamais oublier que sa mère était une méchante. Mais devant le geste de tendresse que sa mère eut pour son père, Henry eut envie d'oublier toute cette histoire et quand son père se leva pour venir à sa rencontre, son petit cœur se brisa. Du haut de ses 10 ans il ne comprenait pas les rouages de l'amour. Il ne comprenait pas que son papa puisse toujours être aussi amoureux de la méchante Reine. Il n'avait évidemment pas tous les indices pour comprendre le tout, il ne savait pas que son papa avait été le mentor de sa mère, qu'il était lui aussi un méchant.

Samuel Gold monta lentement et prudemment les escaliers pour venir prendre Henry par les épaules et se diriger vers la chambre de son fils. Henry avait été un cadeau du ciel, un baume sur son cœur meurtri.

 _Storybrooke 2001_

Rumple était nerveux, il avait trouvé le fils de la sauveuse, il avait poussé Regina à l'adopter. Cette partie avait été la plus facile, Regina avait montré de l'intérêt à l'adoption, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait en avoir par la voie naturelle. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille, le déclencheur pour briser la malédiction allait être dans sa maison et allait l'appeler papa. C'était cette partie qui le terrifiait. Ça faisait des siècles qu'un petit être ne l'avait pas appelé papa et il ne croyait pas être capable de l'entendre de nouveau.

Mais c'était trop tard, son désir d'être réunit avec Bae était plus fort que ses peurs. Quand Regina entra dans la boutique avec le petit siège auto où le bébé était emmitouflé il retint un grognement d'agacement devant l'excitation de sa femme.

\- Je te laisse Henry je vais chercher ses affaires dans la voiture.

Qu'elle ait nommé son fils comme son père le fit sourire. Regina voulait sa vengeance plus que tout, elle avait tué son père pour y arriver. Avec son fils elle pouvait alors rendre hommage au sacrifice de l'homme. Regina sortit rapidement de la boutique, et Gold s'approcha alors du bébé.

Quand il se pencha vers Henry, le petit gazouilla en voyant un nouveau visage entourer de longs cheveux. Il sourit au travers de sa bave et Gold ferma les yeux se maudissant mentalement avant de replonger son regard dans les petits yeux bruns du poupon et répondre à son sourire. Une force puissante lui fit tendre les mains et le prendre dans ses bras. Henry poussa un petit cri de joie et avec sa petite main potelé il empoigna une mèche des cheveux de Rumple et la porta à sa bouche. Une bouffée d'amour grandit dans le cœur de Gold qui posa le bébé contre sa poitrine se maudissant encore d'avoir de l'amour pour ce petit bébé.

* * *

 **Tout n'as pas été dit entre les deux amoureux... Mais l'Essentiel. Que voulez vous Rumple est incapable de ne pas ressentir de l'amour...**

 **Alors un autre chapitre ?**


End file.
